


Unforeseen Attendance

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Dirty Talk, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Glynda Goodwitch, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Jaune Arc's escape from the clutches of his bully led him to the girl's bathroom, a hole in the wall of the stall where he'd chosen to hide in. When someone came in and he found his blonde Combat Instructor, professor Goodwitch on the other end of that hole, encouraging him, well... It was a little something for something, and he most certainly didn't expect that she'd be packing a shaft herself, indeed.This might be some unforeseen attendance...(A commissioned piece, featuring a futa Glynda and Jaune.)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Unforeseen Attendance

**Commissioned by Blaiseingfire. cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com is where you can go to commission me!**

* * *

It wasn’t fun, being Jaune Arc right now. As he was being hounded by Cardin for more ‘adjustment of his attitude’, he’d broken out in a full-blown sprint, heedless of how it looked.

“Come on, Jauney! We need to have a chat about that essay!”

He didn’t know that it’d been dated wrong! He’d barely known that it’d be something important, all he knew was that it’d been a date that was sort of important, having heard that it was ‘very important’, but not that it’d been for the OTHER side.

The girl’s bathroom was one of the first things that he noticed, a momentary caution springing up for a moment about not entering the girl’s bathroom, but it was squashed immediately by the urgent need to get away. It was one place where Cardin wouldn’t think to look and he could gather himself, hearing the call once more for him to stop, and the door he opened within a flash.

 _‘When in doubt, go for the girl’s room. No boys are allowed there, big sis said..._ ’

It was going into the girl’s bathroom or being forced to feel pain. A bit of embarrassment was acceptable, compared to a lot of pain. The door opened and then closed, a clicking shut, as he heard Cardin go by, asking someone where he’d gone.

“Hey, did you see Arc come by? He’s forgotten his book and I’ve just come to give it back.”

The response was light and girly, a voice that sounded a little like Nora’s, but he didn’t pay much mind to that, knowing that if he kept standing at the door, he’d be exposed in no time. It wouldn’t be good for his chances of dating Weiss if he was discovered to be a creep hiding in the girl’s bathroom.

_‘Better get in a stall...’_

The door creaked a little as he entered the stall, seeing a single toilet with a roll hanging off the wall, a hole in the wall of the stall. Scrawled on the wall with the round hole in it were marker-pen notes, bold and scratched – ‘Good succ and good fuck’ – over a small tally board, initials that seemed to have little meaning to him, single tallies mixing with little circles and squares, a scrawled – V. Scar fucks like a bunny rabbit! – and a smaller, more elegant – ‘Because you’re the one doing it doesn’t mean it’s okay, C!’ – with the same script from above it adding a – ‘Hush, we both know that you love it, babe.’ – with a little heart in red visible below it.

More lewd scrawling had been added around the hole – **Cock Goes Through Here** – with a small scrawled – ‘Bitch boys get the succ before they get the fucc’ below it in an italicised script. He’d seen enough porn to know what this was, and it sent a thrilling feeling through his body, aware that it was in use, that-

The door opened and someone entered, the click-clack of heels on the tiles enough, a sigh from what obviously was a woman or a girl, someone who most definitely couldn’t be allowed to find out that he was in here, the tapping of the heels on the tiles louder with every step.

A faucet turned on and someone splashed some water onto their face, a soft exhale, Jaune’s eyes closing for a moment as he sat himself down on the toilet, trying to give the impression of being here to take a dump, trying to look like he belonged.

The stall door opened next to the one he was in, in the one that was visible through the hole. A flash of purple and white was visible, and he peered through the hole for a moment, spotting the woman who’d just entered, a faint whisper of shock making its way through his mind as he saw Glynda Goodwitch, the stern-faced and strict Combat Professor, the one who most certainly was the harshest and toughest on him, seated there, her fingers brushing over her breasts, easily a D to E cup, perhaps even a G, fingers gripping the material, her head laid back, a soft hissing breath escaping her lips at the feeling.

_‘What is she doing?! It’s-‘_

Her head turned and a smile played on her lips. Her tongue licked over her lips, her fingers groping those large breasts, as her lips parted.

“I know you’re here, big boy.”

_‘Crap. Caught by my teacher in the girl’s bathroom...’_

He froze up, as the woman’s smile turned a little more indulgent, a shiver going through his body as his gaze saw the heaving breasts, the sight of her fingers slowly squeezing the nipples through the fabric, a low sultry moan from her lips almost echoing through the abandoned bathroom.

“Like these tits, hmmm?”

He swallowed but didn’t respond, watching as the woman’s fingers slowly undid one of the buttons, a momentary flash of white skin exposed, as another button was undone, the swell of her breasts visible as the woman undid the buttons slowly.

“Aren’t they big and heavy, huh? Excited to see your sexy teacher like this, hmm?”

The woman’s voice teased, the delicate motions of her fingers tugging open the shirt and exposing a set of breasts that usually were kept restrained by a brassiere of some sort, now unveiled before his eyes like the mounds of a goddess that had decided to tease him.

His erection grew in his pants, as he watched how they bounced, the woman’s hands grabbing a hold of the nipples and then tugging them upwards, an ‘ah!’ sound coming from her lips, a shivering sensation going through him. He was growing hard, the woman’s head coming close to the dividing wall.

“Do you like it, seeing your teacher touch herself, big boy? Come on... You know that you want to look.”

He wanted to look, he wanted to see more, smelling the faint hint of her perfume, her shampoo, whatever she smelled like. A deep groan came from her lips, a thud of a hand bracing against the wall.

“Stroking yourself already, big boy? Or aren’t you ready yet, huh? Do you need your teacher to moan a little more?”

Moaning for him wouldn’t be a bad idea, as he rubbed over his groin. This was a gloryhole and there was a line about sucking on the wall, and his groin _did_ feel like it needed some relief. His fingers slid the zipper down, the sound awfully loud in the silent girl’s bathroom.

“Oh, that sounds like a good incentive... Come on, big boy. Stroke that cock for Glynda.”

His fingers slid over the bulge, the smell of the woman’s perfume stronger, as she gave a soft gasping moan, his eyes spying a set of pale milky-white breasts swaying in front of him. A coy smile on her lips, as he saw her lips before the hole.

“Come on, big boy... Don’t you want to know what it feels like to have your teacher suck that cock of yours?”

It was an offer that was hard to resist. He was here, hiding from Cardin and not at all even trying to score with Glynda, but it was something too hard to ignore right now. A woman who was, in every respect of the word, the pinnacle of a ‘hot older woman’, since the word ‘Cougar’ didn’t do her justice, was telling him to get some sucking and teasing him with her body.

His zipper was at the bottom as he opened his pants, the woman giving a soft chuckle.

“That’s it, big boy. Come on, don’t you want to know what your teacher does to that big hard cock of yours? Is she going to suck it softly, or are you going to be feeling the cum jet out of those balls like the escape velocity of a Nevermore Cannon?”

_‘I don’t know what that is.’_

He’d later find out that it was a ballistic device that could shoot down Nevermore from a distance, but that was hardly relevant right now, as his underwear was pushed down with one hand, his fingers seizing the edge of the hole, feeling the light touch of a woman’s hand.

“Hmm... Give me that dick, big boy... Let’s see how well you can _moan_ for Glynda.”

_‘She’s my teacher, and this is so wrong, but-‘_

His hand stroked over his cock, looking at the hole and then pushing away that fear, pushing the head of his cock through. A soft cooing sound that sounded entirely alien when it came from his Combat instructor, the woman’s fingers touching over the head, a shiver going through his lower body as a twitch riveted him to the spot.

“Hmm... Not so bad. Come on, big boy. Shy? Show your teacher what you’ve got there.”

A whisper, a whimper and something more came from his mouth as he pushed his hips against the wall, the fingers touching over the head, giving the spongy tissue a light little squeeze. A soft guttural inhale came from him as the woman issued a soft ‘Ah-‘ as her fingers left the shaft, the hot breath washing over it.

His combat instructor, a woman who commanded respect and dedication from the students, was breathing on his groin, before a spark of lightning seemed to burn through his hips, a low groaning from his lips emerging as lightning flashed through his whole body, the sensation making his body shiver and shudder with that pleasure that she gave him, a low gurgling from his lips following the warm lips that wrapped around him, the sharp inhale from the woman, as if she were getting ready to work, the lips pulling away, the heat making his hips thrust against the wall with a dull thud.

“Eager, eager...”

A tongue slid over the underside of his cock, electricity shooting through his whole body at the sensation as her tongue darted over the underside of his cockhead, the woman’s soft cooing voice speaking up again as the tongue drove itself under the head and then tickled along the foreskin, the shaft grabbed by that hand, the fingers tugging the foreskin back.

“How does it feel to have your Combat Instructor suck you off, huh? How’s it feel like the baddest bitch in Beacon is giving you that sensation of having your cock sucked?”

A kiss from those lips turning into a smooch, the lips pushing against the head, a shuddering gasp from his lips at the touch, a groaning moan slipping from his lips at the sensitive head being wrapped in that mouth, a loud suckling slurp sound as cool air and a hot tongue worked in tandem, the breathing from the nose brushing over his shaft, the sound of the woman’s palms placing themselves on the wall loud, as a soft gulping sound was heard and his cockhead was wrapped in the warmth of her mouth again, pulling it deeper into her warm hot mouth without even hesitating. A low groan came from his mouth at the tension in his cockhead as she made a tight vacuum, her tongue driving into the urethra, a groaning moaning sound emerging from his mouth as his balls tensed up.

“Ah!”

Cool air again, as she pulled herself off his cock and he felt that tension through his balls increase as she pinched his cock.

“That was a moan, big boy... Does that mean that you want the big bad professor to suck you off a little more? Do you want to cum in her mouth, hm? Do you want to make her gulp that big load of yours down?”

He nodded, the bonk against the wall loud, as the woman’s fingers slowly released his cock and her lips slid down, the warmth and heat increasing, as her teeth lightly caressed the head, biting down. It was a unique sensation, one that made his release ever closer. She gasped a little, something with her mouth done that made pleasure shoot through him, his mouth opening in a silent scream as she _did_ something with her mouth and he nearly cried as he came, something entirely wrapping around him and forcing him against the wall, as the mouth seemed to go mad, the suction incredible, nearly pulling the seed out of him with an aggressive twist to it, a gulping, gagging sound that was incredibly hot.

Seed gushed into the blonde professor’s mouth, hidden behind the wall, enough for him to realize that the woman had used her Semblance to keep him pinned there, as her lips tightened the seal around his cock, the slow gushed of seed making his eyes roll up as she continued that sucking motion, trying to get all of it out of his cock.

He felt himself drop down onto the toilet bowl, hearing the click-clacking of the heels again. The door was opened without him ever seeing it, hearing the clicking of the lock and then seeing his teacher stand there, bare-bosomed and with a hint of seed glistening on his lips.

_‘Oh shit-!’_

“Well... This _is_ a surprise. I did _not_ expect to see you here, Mister Arc.”

* * *

She was a disciplinarian by nature. Strict routines, strict daily regimen and only a few times to get herself off. The bathroom was generally reserved for those who needed a little bit of time off, and spotting that the stall was in use whilst she freshened up a little made her more daring than usual. It was an hour in-between classes, so she had time. A flick of her weapon and she heard the lock click shut, the burden between her legs threatening to rise up already. She could see the young man, for it most certainly was one who’d fled into this bathroom, since no woman would wear such _hideous_ shoes, seated there already, undoubtedly trying to wait for the one to give some _service_.

It wasn’t unusual for her to unwind a little by flirting a little. Her shaft needed some attention, as it was terribly hard to remain contained around so much feminine flesh that bounced and wobbled. A young man, waiting for his service... and she would get some service of her own. There were _perks_ to power.

As her lips popped free from that shaft after she’d just shoved him against the wall, she let her tongue slosh the seed around a little, tasting the oddly bitter-salty taste, her mind musing briefly on the cafeteria’s menu, before she got up. It would be time to see what sort of man she’d snagged now... _hopefully,_ someone she could fuck.

Her finger rubbed over the bulge in her groin, threatening to make her skirt push up a little, the undergarments that she wore almost too small to contain her shaft, the thought of unleashing that pent up desire within her making her shiver and shake with that eager frustration, something that could be quenched with a bit of excitement. Those who entered that stall knew the dangers... and if they didn’t, well...

She _was_ the deputy to the headmaster. If they were a good boy, they’d see things her way. The bulge throbbed as she stepped to the door and then focused her mind off the salacious images that brushed there. An educator should not be distracted with the thoughts of things yet to come.

Pushing the door open with a quick application of her Semblance, she stared at the young Mr. Arc who sat on the toilet seat, dazed and his cock flaccid after the glorious bit of sucking that she’d done. It was a little shameful, she might admit... But she’d had some thoughts about fucking the bitch out of the young man and making him into something respectable. An educator should _strive_ for perfection within the students they taught, or so she believed.

“Well... This _is_ a surprise. I did _not_ expect to see you here, Mister Arc.”

She’d have to give some _punishment_ to the poor lad... Having a bit of enjoyment without her getting pleasured was just _not_ done with her need as it was. Such a thing might need to be nipped in the bud.

Her hand raised and he was pushed against the wall, glowing purple with her Semblance, wrapping around him with a soft hiss coming from her lips, her taller form moving with deliberate steps towards him, a sway to her hips. His blue eyes never really stopped to look at her breasts, placing a finger against his lips.

“Now... Did you like that, Mister Arc?”

A small nod, the smell of his seed in the air, clinging to his cock, flaccid and limp. It was going to be flaccid for a bit, she guessed. Men had different triggers, and that was something that made her feel a little more indulgent. For such a bad student, he’d been... _pleasant_ , to tease.

“Ah, Miss Goodwitch, I-“

She shook her head, her hand wrapping around him, pressing her pale breasts against him, the smell of a man in her nostrils. The bulge in her groin throbbed, the need to domineer and use this young man growing, that urge of relief making her feel a shiver of need, her eyes peering into Jaune’s own. He swallowed, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“You, _what_?”

A soft whisper, as her hand caressed his cheek, his eyes looking at her. Innocence, a bit of trust and hesitation that mingled with her natural urge to guide and care for students. Her breasts pressed against him, as she kept her groin separate, not wanting to spook the young man yet. Her tongue slid over her lips once more.

“Attention, _mister_ Arc. Do you want to suck on my breasts? Does that make you a little more confident?”

A small nod, as his head moved down low and her nipple was seized into his mouth, a small wince coming from her as she felt the pained spark go through her body, the awareness that suddenly flashed within him enough to draw her intrigue, as the suckling slowly decreased in force, her bulge starting to throb at the pleasurable sensation, her hand seizing the blonde hair and feeling the softness of it below her fingertips.

A low guttural moan came from her lips, aware that she’d made one and mentally cataloguing it as inconsequential, her whole body shivering for the briefest of instants at the suckle that he made.

_‘Not bad for a first-timer...’_

She wasn’t going to let the briefest introduction suffice. She was here to get a load out and this student would be serving her need.

“Mister Arc, perhaps it’d be best if you knelt... There is a certain reciprocity that is required for getting one’s urges sated...”

It was a pretty blunt hint that she wanted him to kneel, but he seemed to freeze for a moment, a plopping sound as his mouth pulled off her nipple, his teeth looking white. It was good to see that he at least practised proper dental hygiene, because some of her previous _conquests_ had not. Nobody liked to smell bad breath. The mints in her pocket were for just such an encounter... or perhaps and after-suck mint.

“Ah- Yes, I should...”

He slid down, slowly. Her breasts brushed against his face and her hand wrapped around his head, pressing him between those breasts and looking at him with an interest that didn’t fade, her tongue clicking softly at him.

“Kneel, Mister Arc. There’s an expected returning of the favour. Do not forget the basics of etiquette.”

She saw him kneel, sliding down after her Semblance had fully disengaged and his eyes stared up at her like a lost puppy.

_‘Innocent...’_

She wanted to see whether he’d take that plunge. His gaze went down, to the bulge that showed at her skirt, a sharp and heavy inhale as fear and something else seemed to dominate his expression, giving a tingle of something that might be a sadistic desire inside her depths.

“Woah...”

Not quite what she’d expected... But this was workable, at least.

* * *

Jaune watched the bulge in front of him, tenting the skirt a little, the heady smell of what most definitely was a penis lurking behind it making him feel somewhat lightheaded. With his body feeling light as a feather post-orgasm, he’d felt an odd tingle go through him, looking into the green eyes of the woman once before they went down to the bulge.

_‘That’s a dick.’_

A soft ‘Woah’ came from his mouth as he saw it throb against the cloth containment, the sight of it making him be filled with awe, with even the outline only present. The skirt slid up, exposing the girthy shaft that was bound by a set of underwear that looked feminine and womanly at the same time, the heady smell growing even stronger at the sensations that he felt, the throbbing of his groin as he felt need rise once more, the woman’s fingers pushing the underwear down. 

A stave of turgid pale flesh was standing erect between her toned legs, the woman’s shaft easily bigger than his own, the heady smell growing stronger with every moment that it wobbled in front of him.

_‘Fuck... It’s huge.’_

A droplet of pre-seed drooled from the tip, his mouth opening slowly, as his tongue did its own moisturizing to his lips. It was strange perhaps that he felt like this, but it was something of a reciprocal action. Something for something, or so they said.

His combat instructor chuckled softly with some sort of cool amusement.

“Surprise, Mister Arc... And how do you like this surprise? Confused to see that your teacher might be packing something long and hard?”

A shiver went through him, imagining that cock going inside him, nervousness warring with the thought of that hard cock. He wasn’t normally into this, and he knew that this was already the luck of the Grimm, but was he really-

The head of that cock bumped against his nose suddenly, the woman’s fingers holding that shaft. He swallowed, looking up at her. A prod of it against his cheek and her soft coo that came with it, as the smell filled his nostrils with desire for sex. He wondered how it’d feel, feeling a sinful throb go through his balls, imagining how it’d taste.

“You can refuse, if it’s something that you’re not into. A choice is always given... I’d like it if you gave me some relief, but forcing the issue isn’t an-“

He felt bolder, opening his mouth and then pushing his head forward, wrapping his lips around the cockhead. She gasped, a low guttural sound that warped with the low moan that came from her lips, her hands falling into his hair, as he took two inches into his mouth. Spongy, turgid flesh below his lips, the feeling of her cock in his mouth, that tension in her frame.

He’d never imagined that she was hiding a monstrous member like this, something that should belong to a man, but was on this strong, powerful woman. He bit down a little, feeling the texture below his teeth, a shiver going through her, pre-seed dripping from it. It wasn’t something he did, but it was... well, in for a Lien...

“G-good boy. That’s boldness...”

Pleasure within her voice, as his lips slid down slowly, feeling her hands hold his head. A soft whimper came from his throat as she pushed herself a little further, to contain his need, a burning desire without any sort of rhyme or reason in his groin. A glimpse of something, his eyes closing and a shiver shooting through his body at the feeling of her holding him in her head.

He shuddered a little as she pushed her hips forth just a touch, a low groan coming from her lips as she stroked his hair. It was the first time he’d ever done something like this, the touch gentler than he’d expected, her voice sounding concerned.

“It’s not too rough for you, is it?”

Concern, perhaps a hint of worry in her voice, as he pulled himself off and said softly – “No, Professor Goodwitch.” – drawing a small smile from the woman before he pulled his head down once again onto that cock, the flavours of sweat and something that was a little sweet on her cockhead, the older woman giving a lower moan.

“Good boy... You’ve got some promise if you do this well.”

He felt a little bolder, encouraged by her words and feeling the feelings slide through his guts, the burning in his body like a flame that was lit as he pulled his head down onto that hard cock, the shaft like a finger in his throat, thick and manly for a woman, the head scraping along the roof of his mouth, a shuddering groan echoing through the bathroom, worry springing up, her fingers caressing his scalp, running through his hair.

_‘This is better than I expected. She’s... gentle? I thought that it’d be rough...’_

“That’s the spirit, Mister Arc.”

He swallowed, feeling her fingers run through his hair, swallowing some of the precum, the low groan from the woman’s lips encouraging him to suck a little harder, knowing that it was fair to help her reach that moment of orgasm, a shuddering groan emerging from his lips with how that fat pole stretched his lips. His flaccid member no longer was as flaccid, growing aroused, the woman’s fingers gently pushing him down on that shaft. His throat buckled against the invading rod, his throat gargling slowly, as a low groan came from his Combat Instructor’s lips.

_‘This isn’t so bad...’_

Her green eyes held a little hint of that smug seduction, the arousal between his lips throbbing with a thick throb, her throat swallowing, something that burned within those eyes that he could see was indomitable, an educator, ready to teach him. His own cock gave a slow throb, as his throat worked over that hard shaft.

“Now...Time to see how deep you can go.”

Her hands seized his head, pushing it down in one go. His nose brushed against pubes as he was forced down on the shaft, the heady scent of her groin, sweat mingling with soap as the thick shaft plundered his throat, the ‘GLLKH!G!MMFFSSHH!’ sound that came from his throat, the woman’s gaze almost disdainful, but still there.

It was hard to breathe, as her hands pulled him up again, the slimy saliva-slickened shaft standing there, his eyes looking over the length that’d been in his throat, which had brought pleasure to him, which had given-

_‘Damn...’_

He breathed heavily, aware that he was painfully erect, glancing up hesitantly, to meet green eyes that seemed to have a little sparkle in them of intrigue and kindness, contrary to the stern and direct appearance that she held during classes.

“Good boy.”

A feeling of pleasure, of being what she wanted, made him feel a little bit of a thrill. Cardin might have chased him into this room, he’d had his cock sucked by one of the hotter ladies at Beacon and he was sucking on her cock, but her praise just stoked something in him, the praise of someone skilled, determined, ready for the moment when it’d be death or honour.

“Get up. Strip.”

Words, just three, but orders nonetheless, her eyes twinkling with that faintest glint of something that was being planned out by a superior strategist, as he felt a twinge of nervous energy shoot through him.

“But-“

He shuddered as that cock twitched, a thick glob of pre-seed dripping from the head of his teacher’s cock.

“Strip. I want to finish.”

He looked to the stall door, feeling a shiver go through him. Outside of this, was the bathroom. Anyone could come in and see him, as the woman’s eyes narrowed. His hoodie was off, and his pants already were off, as the door opened with a push of her Semblance. She bowed softly and placed a kiss to his forehead, as a thank-you, or perhaps as a reward for him.

“Good boy... Now, step out of the stall.”

Jaune watched her, his cock twitching a little at the sudden question, the blonde woman’s breasts still out. His eyes watched the woman’s cock, still erect, still needy. A flash of fear on his body, as he looked at her.

“What if someone comes in?”

Her smile was daring, as her hand pushed against his back and he moved, the expression on her face in the reflection of the bathroom mirror almost smug.

“I guess we’ll have to see whether you can soothe the need in me first, Mister Arc. It’s all part of the fun of doing it in such a location.”

He glanced at her hesitantly, aware that she was saying something that was daring, that made him nervous, his expression reflecting that, as her eyes softened marginally, a hand laid on his shoulder and trailing over his skin softly, down to his nipples.

“Go to the sink and bend over it, stick that ass out.”

A directing voice, as her hand grabbed his cock and gave it a tug, a shiver going through him as she expertly manipulated his shaft. Nervousness, his ears primed for the sound of someone coming to interrupt them, to see him naked and to get Goodwitch’s shaft into him...

He leaned against the sink, aware of the woman’s presence behind him. His rear was seized by a set of firm hands, seemingly free from the calluses from the fighting that she’d done on her palms, hands that had killed Grimm after Grimm manipulating him with a near-expert-like manner, the heated stave rubbing against his buttocks, the soft groan from the woman’s lips enough to warn him that she was in need.

Pre-seed dripped from the head onto his buttocks, the small ‘plap-plap’ of his full buttocks being smacked by the woman’s engorged shaft. Her green eyes regarded him in his reflection, his body shivering a little suddenly as her hand seized his hair.

“It is not something that many people enjoy, Mister Arc. You have the option now to back out and get me to reach orgasm with your mouth, or to let me use your rear to reach my release. I will not be gentle either way.”

_‘That’s...’_

An image of the stern-faced woman taking him sent a shiver through his body, as his eyes met her green ones, shivering slowly as he felt more of that pre-seed dripping onto him. She was domineering, rougher and going to let him _take_ her shaft as if he was just...

“My ass. Just... put it in me. I can take it.”

The smile that blossomed on her lips was enough to bring a sensual thrill to him, her hand patting his cheek softly, a seductive air about her as she moved, her body shifting a little to the left and then to the right, rubbing that large shaft over his buttocks as if marking her prey.

She pulled him up, her shaft sandwiched between her clothes and his back, kissing his lips softly. The same lips that’d kissed his cock and had sucked it to orgasm were now kissing him and she gave a low moan, her eyes half-closed.

“Good boy...”

Her cock seemingly grew harder at the thought of claiming his ass, and he shivered, the nervousness still growing in his chest as she pushed him down again.

“Congratulations, you’re losing your virginity now...”

* * *

She looked down at that unclaimed ass, her cock throbbing at the thought of getting that butt wrecked, the urge rising within her chest to just do as she wished, her body moving with the grace that’d been imbued by the training that she’d done in her youth, the blunt cockhead pushing against the puckered asshole, leaving the young man to whimper softly.

_‘So easy...’_

His expression was so attractive to her, to see that faint fear and yet desire within the young man. Her opinion hadn’t been the greatest at the start, but she had to at least admit that his tactical skills were on par for his education level.

“Does it excite you, Mister Arc?”

Her hand slipped down to seize the hard member, a slow tug given, his expression panicked, as the head pushed against that pucker to invade, to take and to claim. She wanted to cum, she wanted to see his face make all sorts of expressions, but taking a cherry and popping it would need _finesse_.

Her hand jerked slowly, the blunt head against the pucker inching further, a groan coming from his lips, as her hand seized his head and pulled it back, his expression half-torn between lust and fear.

“A girl could enter and see you being my bitch, Mister Arc...”

A throb of that cock, something that brought a smile from her, as her hips pushed on, a gasp from his mouth, the head pushed in, his blue eyes looking afraid, glancing around.

“Seeing how the big bad leader of team JNPR is being given the same treatment that they get when they enter that stall...”

She hadn’t known that her favourite haunt had been taken by the young mister Arc, having seen the tail end of a conversation between Miss Valkyrie and Cardin Winchester, the latter a known bully. She felt a little bad for the young man, as his expression turned pleading, something murmured, a grunt from her lips, inches sliding into him.

Tight around her cock, he was, as he twitched, moaning loudly.

“That’s quite the moan, Mister Arc... Do you feel good? Does it feel good to be your Combat Instructor’s toy for release?”

A pathetic moan came from his lips, needy and no longer as hesitant, the cock in her grip throbbing, a small jerking motion from her hand following that little moan, his eyes scrunching closed for a moment as it throbbed.

_‘Embarrassment, fear... liking. Oh, what a cute reaction.’_

She’d locked the door behind her, of course. What person wouldn’t, in her situation? It would be closed for a moment of refreshment, and it’d be _rude_ to leave the young man _waiting._

More of her pole slid into that tight ass, his mouth giving a groaning moan, a soft ‘Mrs Goodwitch!’ coming from his lips as she pulled out. Gentle and slow was the way to do this, to make that ass into something that she’d be able to put a hot steaming load of seed into. Her hand pushed his head against the mirror, his breath fogging the glass up.

“Can you just imagine your partner coming in, hmmm? Seeing you be a little needy slut for a woman’s cock...”

He was whimpering and breathing loudly, his asshole clenching around her cock, her hand smacking his ass. She thought that he was ready for the full girth. A push of her hips and his eyes went wide as he gasped, his face sliding up the mirror, his tongue licking over the glass and leaving a trail.

“Mrs Goodwitch, ah- please, ah-“

She smirked, her cock slowly pulling out. He was hard, and he was in need. She wasn’t ready to come yet, to come and make him feel her gush inside him. Another fierce thrust and he made the most adorable little squeak.

“Please what, Mister Arc? Fuck you harder?”

He was panting loudly, trying to crawl up, his cock smacking against the sink, the smell of his body wash in her nostrils as she leaned over, licking over his ear.

“Cum inside that tight little ass, Mrs Goodwitch? Are you going to be my little bottom bitch?”

He panted and groaned, incoherent, but she supposed that it would be suitable. Another thunderous smack of her hips meeting his full buttocks, and he just twitched, a low moan turning slowly into a high-pitched one, her hands on his hips as his cock spurted the seed out onto the tiled floor, his eyes looking relieved and both loaded with that energy, her cock throbbing mercilessly inside him, a whimper from his mouth, as she pulled him around.

“Aww, I’d have to assign you a failing grade for that, Mister Arc... Coming when I’m not even there...”

He was weaker than she was, he was nice and tight around her cock, so she couldn’t help but tease him a little, his cock still dripping with his release, a shuddering sigh from those lips.

“Come on, Mister Arc... We don’t quit until the moment is right for me to come inside.”

She felt that tightness clench as she pulled out of him, his asshole looking a little wider than before, his body sliding down, her hand moving to suspend him before he’d hit the sink. One didn’t want to have concussed students in class, after all.

He looked at her and questioned her intentions, his knees in the small puddle of slimy seed that he’d given, heedless of how it looked.

“On all fours, Mister Arc... We’re not done yet... You may have lost the first match of this little duel, but we’re not stopping until I am sated.”

Her member throbbed, the pale flesh still excited, the veins distending with every throb that she felt surge through him, the young man’s body still somewhat unsculpted by the rigours of being a Huntsman, his eyes looking at her with an innocence in them, as he stumbled away, on all fours. Her heels clicked on the tiles as she grabbed his hips and crouched behind him, her hard shaft laid against his asshole once more.

“Miss Goodwitch, I-“

He shuddered as she slid into him, his body tensing up, the flaccid shaft bobbing a little as she jerked his hips up, nearly pulling him into her lap.

“Miss Goodwitch is fucking that sweet ass of yours, Mister Arc.”

A cooing voice, as he groaned and moaned, shivering and shuddering, her Semblance righting him, his butt clenching as he was straightened, slowly sliding down to the base. He gasped, her tongue slipping over his neck again.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Mister Arc? Didn’t that feel good, coming because your teacher was fucking your ass?”

A moan, a guttural ‘Yeah’ from his lips, his gaze looking at her, the urge to bully him some more, as her Semblance raised him up and them slammed him down. Her cock hit his prostate and his cock flared to life again, the urge to come inside her rising, as her teeth bit down in his neck, a shivering moaning sound emerging from his throat, his cock swollen with the need, his body tensing up, before she pushed him to all fours again.

“Come on, Mister Arc... Fail me again and I’ll have to get more creative.”

A pitiful moan, as her hips smacked against him, her body leaning over him as she drove herself into that tight rump, his mouth issuing moans, moans that only encouraged her to go further, to tease him more.

“Pressed to all fours and getting fucked like a bitch in heat... I wonder what Miss Schnee would think of that, Mister Arc? Do you think she’ll be charmed to see you get pounded?”

It wasn’t a mean tease, as Weiss Schnee was an example of what one would wish to see as a student with how studious she was, but it worked to trigger the young man’s buttons, his head shaking lightly, as her growl rumbled in his ear.

“Then better make sure that I’m going to come soon, Mister Arc... It’s going to be another class soon, and there’ll be girls walking in...”

He gave another pathetic moaning sound and she bottomed out in his ass in a fierce thrust, the smacking-slapping of her hips against him picking up. His balls bounced against her sex, the shivering of his body increasing, before he moaned pathetically softly her name, more of his jizz splattering onto the tiles of the bathroom, her body raising, as his ass was lifted up with her, her cock pulled out. The pucker was gaping now, her fat shaft having ravaged it. It’d been close to her own peak as well, the shaft tensing up, his head turning to her with a questioning look as his cock came still, gloopy little droplets of seed clinging to the head when the jets of sperm had been shot again.

“Such a mess...”

His gaze was pleading, his mouth whispering apologies, but that wouldn’t do. Her hand seized his balls and gave them a firm squeeze, his eyes opening wide at the touch, as her fingers slowly teased over the shaft of that flaccid cock.

“Cum again, Mister Arc, and I will have to deliver a remedial class...Third time’s the charm, so...”

Her cock slammed home into him, his body dragging over the ground as she pushed herself in, not being gentle at all. His cock hardened in a flash as her cock smashed that prostate, the involuntary response making him harden, his hands searching for support, that ass raised before her, a foot pressing against her knee, as her hand pushed his head down.

“Come on, Mister Arc... Don’t show weakness. Show that you’re a man for once.”

It was crude to tease him as such, but the boy had to learn that a woman wanted to know that her partner could last. A shivering from him betrayed his feelings, his cock bobbing and swaying a little. If she made him come again, she knew that she’d broken in a virgin fully... and that just wasn’t fun for her. It’d be a re-do of team RMNC of three years ago.

Her hips smacked with the rhythmic beat of her pumps, the slow build-up of that arousal continuing, increasing ever faster with every tensing of that tight sphincter around her cock. She was getting used to the tension he had within his rear, the feel of that tight butt making her get closer and closer.

Her eyes watched his facial expression, alternating her pace, the harsh rutting smacks of her hips against his own alternated with a pull that made her bottom out, panting whimpers and moans alternating each other, her hips thrusting.

A slow sensual build-up wasn’t really happening for her, as she reached that peak slowly, his moaning enough to be a background beat. With her shaft buried inside him, she felt that urge inside her well up, the stars slowly filling her vision.

“I’m going to cum. I’m going to fill you up, Mister Arc.”

A warning was given, as she felt that urge to cum rise, as he tensed up, and she felt a sudden dash of impishness rise up. She wasn’t this _mean_ most of the time, but he definitely had earned a little bit of a _reward_ for having a fairly nice cock...

Her cock pulled out before that moment of no return and his body was thrown aside, flipped over and her cock pushed at his face. Surprise in his eyes was seen as he looked at her massive shaft, his mouth opening, her Semblance seizing his lower jaw.

“Open that mouth wide and thank me for this later, Mister Arc.”

A loud moan from her lips as the eruption took place, a thick cloying strand of seed splattering right over Jaune Arc’s face, the open mouth a hole for that seed to go in, but with her ejaculation, more of it landing on his face than in that mouth, the thick globs of seed splattering apart over his face, leaving a gooey mess, the white fluid in his mouth like a half-full cup of it, as he looked at her, still surprised, his cock standing at attention still.

“Now... Swish it around. Taste it, but don’t swallow... Taste what your instructor gave you in her kindness.”

His expression was soggy with the slimy ropes of seed sticking to his face, his eyes looking at her with a trusting look, the shaft between her legs growing flaccid after that ejaculation, his eyes looking at her with that puppy dog look that she could usually not deny when someone who’d given her a good suck came around.

“Now you can swallow. Good boy.”

He swallowed immediately, as a good student should. She checked her watch, trying to determine whether she’d have time for a second round but found that she needed to get herself cleaned up for the third class she had to teach.

_‘I guess I’ll just extend the offer...’_

She sighed deeply, her fingers running through her hair and then helping him up from the floor. He looked a little exhausted, probably sore from the fuck that he’d gotten, stumbling a little as he went back for his clothing. She decided to assist him a little, making sure that he’d make it back there without knocking into anything, his clothing easily put back on, the hoodie that he’d worn being definitely not a part of the student uniform, but it would pass for now.

He looked at her hesitantly as he was dressed again, her hands moving the skirt down after tucking her member back into the undergarments, feeling the tension be gone for now, a smile appearing on her lips. A bit of encouragement for a young man who had been quite decent for a first-timer.

“I’m impressed with your fortitude, Mister Arc. Not many can last forty minutes with me.”

She saw the surprise on his face flash, as she laughed softly.

_‘The surprise on your face is amusing, Mister Arc... But there is something to be said about stamina. Three ejaculations in that short a time period... You may have a glowing career in your future, it seems I was wrong about that...’_

* * *

He watched the imposing woman laugh softly at his expression, feeling sore and aching all-over. It hadn’t been-

_‘You came because she teased you and fucked you. Damn...’_

It hadn’t been bad. It felt good, liberating and a _little_ kinky. He could see the expression shift a little, as she turned to face the mirror. He followed her gaze and saw the splatters of seed against the wall from where he’d been bent against the sink, the stains on the ground from where he’d came when she’d had him on all fours.

“Mister Arc?”

She came close, the smell of her sweat and her perfume mingling together into a blend that sent his mind already on the path towards the next orgasm, the smell of the woman who’d given him pleasure and had sucked him off before she’d fucked him...

Her hands grabbed his buttocks, kneading them, the soreness of his rump making him wince as her fingers massaged the doughy asscheeks that’d been spread by his cock-wielding Combat Instructor, the professor’s face close, before her lips pressed against his own in another kiss, his cock throbbing against her as the woman kissed him with the passion of someone who’d enjoyed what he’d given her, a soft pant from his lips as she broke the kiss, her eyes teasing, his professor’s finger brushing over his asshole softly, before she squeezed his rump.

“If you’d like to have a little more, Mister- No, _Jaune_ , I would not be against arranging for a meeting. Asking is free, after all.”

It was an odd feeling of pride that welled up inside him as she kissed him again, before she took a step back and then turned.

“Kneel, Mister Arc.”

The skirt was pulled up and her pale buttocks were visible, the undergarments that she wore pulled together to expose those buttocks. Her ass quivered for a moment as she snapped her fingers.

“Kiss it.”

His lips were against her left buttock and then against her right, the soft murmur of her voice in his ear, as her body moved, leaving him on his knees and watching her leave, the lock on the door clicking open, a sway to her hips, as her head turned back and she gave him a smile.

“Do perform slightly better in my class next time... No amount of ass-kissing is going to save you from being graded with a bad grade, after-all.”

His cock responded to the woman’s stern voice that held a small dose of warmth within its depths, reminding himself of the fact that he’d just got laid... that he’d had his ass fucked by his hot older professor and that she’d sucked his cock.

_‘Damn...’_

He didn’t know whether to feel proud or not, but he got up nevertheless. There were janitors around, and undoubtedly, they’d find the mess.

He hoped that Cardin wouldn’t be prowling around. That’d really suck.

The next combat class he was in had just finished when he approached the teacher. The detention for Cardin that he’d been handed for ‘copying another classmate’s work’ would start, Professor Oobleck’s punishment being mostly to do cleaning around the classroom after the last session of the day. He didn’t know how, but Glynda had done something.

He’d felt the burn in his ass lessen over the past few days, reminded of that moment when she’d given him that ultimatum, teasing him to a peak and then making him slide right into that burning sensation of coming, of being with someone older and more experienced and then feeling how they worked up that pace to the grand crescendo.

“Mister Arc?” 

Cool and polite her voice was, as the last student filtered out of the classroom, her gaze regarding him. His erection strained against his pants, as he flushed red.

“If- If the offer is- You said to _ask_ , if I wanted to-“

Her eyes looked around the classroom and the lights suddenly flicked off, the door slamming close and a spotlight fell onto her, as her hand grabbed his chin.

“Get on your knees, _Mister_ Arc. It seems it is time for an unforeseen attendance check...”

He flushed red as he knelt before the woman, whose bulge was already showing signs of growth.

_‘This isn’t so bad...’_

It felt _good._

* * *

**Commissioned work.**


End file.
